


Sunrise Shell

by hakai



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakai/pseuds/hakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk finds Hyunwoo's shoulder at the end of every day and Hyunwoo doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Shell

Being with Minhyuk was always easy. He could be a ball of energy, sure, but it never lasted for too long. When he burns out, Hyunwoo is there to catch him when he falls, and Minhyuk is there to keep Hyunwoo afloat. Minhyuk always made sure to give Hyunwoo a chance to speak when the others would get carried away in their banter. Minhyuk always tells him he did a good job at the end of every day. Minhyuk always found Hyunwoo's shoulder in the backseat of their van on the way back to their dorm after a packed schedule. And Hyunwoo went with the flow; it was one of the things he was best at.

As their scheduled events pile on one after another, it's become all too familiar. Minhyuk dozes off on Hyunwoo's shoulder and Hyunwoo's chest tightens. He likes the intimacy, and enjoys the warmth of another person at his side. He studies Minhyuk's face, memorizing the point of his nose, the lines of his jaw, the bow of his lips. He tucks a tuft of hair behind Minhyuk's ear all while his heart does cartwheels. The van suddenly hits a bump and Hyunwoo instinctively wraps his arm around Minhyuk for safety. The boy doesn't stir so he indulges himself, places his hand on Minhyuk's lap. He figures it's okay. Everyone else was probably sleeping too. So he closes his eyes as well and gives in to the nag of sleep.

The others don't say anything about it usually. Changkyun teased Minhyuk about it once on the walk from the van to their dorm. "Aww, Minhyukie must have slept nicely with his teddy bear," to which Minhyuk replied with "Yeah, and I wouldn't trade him for any one of you guys," earning a laugh from Jooheon up ahead. Hyunwoo trailed behind them and suddenly found the pavement much more fascinating, looking down and trying to suppress the smile forming on his face.

They pile in single file into their dorm and retire to their rooms for the night. Hoseok craved ramen so made a pot of water to boil; he always craved ramen this time of night. Jooheon thought ramen was a good idea too so he placed his order with the chef from where he sat at the table. Hyunwoo made it to his room, jumped into bed, and pulled the covers over his eyes. He hears the small snore of Kihyun, then Hyungwon walking in with his many bottles of moisturizers and serums. Hyunwoo thinks; Did he remember to set his alarm? He pulls his phone from under his pillow and double checks. There's a text from Minhyuk waiting to be read on his screen.

Good night, Hyung.  
Thanks for lending me your shoulder earlier.  
Your shoulders are so wide. And comfortable too.  
OK. Goodnight, Hyung.

Hyunwoo chuckles to himself. He checks that his alarm is set for 6 AM and texts Minhyuk back.

Sleep well, Minmung. Good night.

He dreams of Minhyuk that night, nestled in his arms close and mellow.

\---

"Good! Good job everyone! Let's take 15 and start from the top."

Dance was liberating for Hyunwoo. To him, it was a way of self expression. This week they were to learn a dance for a special performance at an awards show coming up next month. They were always given a set routine but Hyunwoo liked to put his own spin on the moves, sometimes even getting carried away with his own rendition far after the director has called a cut. He looks in the mirrors for accuracy so he knows a move looks as good as it feels like it does, but lately the mirror was used for a different purpose.

Where Hyunwoo was uninhibited and sharp in dance, Minhyuk was reserved and fluid. Minhyuk's dancing was smooth and seamless like he just glided across the wood floor of their practice room. Sweat glimmered from his forehead down to his neck, shirt beginning to stick to his body. He swiped at the sweat beading on his jaw and messed his hair with frustration. He couldn't quite get this move down.

Hyunwoo sees this and recalls when they were trainees in this same room just a year over ago. Minhyuk was so worried about his dancing. He was stiff and robotic, but he'd improve little by little every day. Hyunwoo watched over him back then too. With his prior experience in dance he had no problems memorizing the moves so he'd lend some of his expertise to the other boy. Minhyuk would thank him profusely and shake his hand too hard, and Hyunwoo would be mesmerized by his smile.

The scene before him wasn't that different from back then. Hyunwoo drags his feet to the mini fridge in the corner and grabs a bottled water. He ached all over and was sure Minhyuk felt the same. He approached him from behind so he could be seen in the mirror while Minhyuk was still so fixated on that one step. Hyunwoo surprises him and put the cold bottle against Minhyuk's red flushed cheek. He winced at the temperature and turned around, panting heavily.

"Here. Take a break." Hyunwoo offered him the water bottle with tight brows, concern written all over his face.

Minhyuk sighed and sat down there on the floor. He opens the water and takes a big drink and Hyunwoo sits across from him, realizing he was the only person in the room that still stood (or still could bear to.)

"Thanks Hyung," Minhyuk breathes, "You have to teach me that step right before the bridge comes in."

"Okay." Hyunwoo would've tutored him even if he didn't ask. He saw how he struggled and pushed himself. Minhyuk's studying him now, he feels his eyes on his body. There's a pause before Minhyuk speaks again.

"... You only brought one water bottle."

Hyunwoo gulps.

"I'm not thirsty."

Minhyuk chuckles and tosses the bottle over to Hyunwoo.

"Liar. You didn't drink anything this whole time, I saw."

_Did he see me staring at him too?_

Hyunwoo curses his wandering eyes.

"Are you worried about me?" Minhyuk asks. "I'll get the dance down before the show."

He draws shapes on the floor, lips in a pout. Hyunwoo wonders how they'd feel on his own, but not before he seems them tremble with uncertainty. He wishes he could just take him in his arms here and rock him gently to sleep, wishes to take his doubt and fear away. Instead, he takes a sip of water and tosses it back to Minhyuk.

"I'll help you learn the dance. We still have time."

Minhyuk looks up at him and smiles, Hyunwoo's favorite, and crawls over to his side. He puts his head down on the leader's shoulder and sighs.

"I dunno what I'd do without you, Hyung," he mumbles into Hyunwoo's shoulder where he lay his head.

Hyunwoo stares at their reflection in the mirror and thinks Minhyuk fits perfectly at his side.

\---

They're in Hong Kong now and Minhyuk definitely did not strike a deal with Jooheon to switch seats so he could sit next to Hyunwoo. Or that's what Hyunwoo tries to tell himself as they trudge over to their hotel rooms. And Minhyuk did not fall asleep on the flight, and Hyunwoo did not give him his own pillow so his neck wouldn't be stiff when he woke up. Except those things did happen, and the ache in his neck was very real.

It was a hot autumn day just coming out of a particularly hot summer season and all Hyunwoo wanted to do was wash away the smell of sweat from his body. Luckily rehearsal for the award show they've been preparing for had finished earlier than anticipated today. It was still light out but all Hyunwoo wanted to do was have a relaxed night in. Everyone else wanted to go out and see the city of Hong Kong. So alright, whatever. He figures it'll be a good chance to catch up on some sleep.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here all night? We were gonna go and eat some steak tonight." Jooheon asked. This time he shared his room with the red haired boy, who was stuck on deciding which snapback to wear for the night.

"Yeah, I just wanna sleep. Didn't get a chance to on the plane." His neck spasms then. Hyunwoo liked the hunter green tartan print hat the best. He could see himself wearing it. He just couldn't pull off wearing a pink hat.

Jooheon hums, eyes still fixed on the hats laying in front of him. Ultimately he chooses the pink one and puts it on his head.

"Okay, well I'll let you know when we're coming back so we can tell you how good the steak was. Bye, Dad!" He gives a shake to Hyunwoo's knee where it's bent on his bed and takes his leave.

The room is suddenly too quiet. He was too high up to hear the noise from the street so Hyunwoo turns on the TV for background noise. There needed to be some noise or the silence would be deafening for him. Luckily he almost always had a roommate with him. But his roommate has just left to hang out with the rest of the members, leaving him here all alone. Hyunwoo cursed his naivety, cursed himself for thinking being stuck alone in a hotel room in a foreign country would be fine.

Hyunwoo grabbed his phone from the nightstand and scrolled through his contact list. He stops on a name and taps it to make a call.

"Oh, Hyung! What's up?"

Hyunwoo finds himself smiling at the all too familiar husky voice.

"Mmm, nothing... Bored. What about you?"

"We're still outside the hotel waiting for a cab! Hyungwon took forever to get ready! He puts too many things on his fa-- ah!"

Hyunwoo hears Hyungwon scolding him for that remark in the background. He probably must've hit him or something.

"Hyunwoo! You still there? Hyungwon just gave me an earful about skincare."

"Yeah, I'm still here," he pauses.

Talking to him wasn't enough. He wanted to see him. But could he be selfish and keep him stuck at the hotel with him for the night when he so obviously was excited to go earlier? Hyunwoo squeezes his temples, and turns the TV down because it's too loud now.

He liked Minhyuk. He isn't sure when it happened but it did. Between sneaking glances at him during dance practice to car rides with Minhyuk slumped over on his shoulder these past couple of weeks, he fell the boy with the loud demeanor and gentle smile. All the signs were in front of him and Hyunwoo found himself falling fast. Minhyuk always made time for him and made him feel significant in and out of the group. Being with Minhyuk was just so, so easy.

"Are you okay, Hyung? I'm getting worried about you." his voice was softer now. Hyunwoo didn't hear the bustle of the street now.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Hyunwoo exclaims all too loud and unconvincing. He inwardly winces at himself and smashes the side of his face into a pillow.

"You're not," Minhyuk retorts. "I'm gonna come back to the hotel and we can watch a movie together or something. Movies are better when you watch them with someone anyway." Minhyuk adds, his words laced with concern.

"No, don't come back just because I'm feeling bad. You should go out and have a nice night out with everyone."

"I want to come back, hyung. And besides, I kinda miss having you here with me. With all of us." Minhyuk catches himself, but Hyunwoo caught it too. Hyunwoo thinks about how warm Minhyuk feels at his side, how Minhyuk's fingers twitch and move in his sleep, how he really didn't have to look through all his contacts earlier to figure out who to call.

"Okay, a movie sounds nice. So... I'll see you soon, Minmung?"

"Yeah. See you soon, Hyung... Bye." Minhyuk hangs up, but Hyunwoo swears he hears the boy sniffle just before the call ended. Now he's gone and made Minhyuk feel bad too. He hopes Minhyuk will forgive him for being selfish, just for tonight at least. For now he buries his face deeper into his pillow and groans lowly.

\---

A shower would help to clear his headspace, but instead it just made Hyunwoo's mind wander. The warm water beating against his back start to feel like needles on his skin. Hyunwoo sighs. In the span of a few months Minhyuk has occupied all the space in Hyunwoo's head. From the crinkles below his left eye that appear when he smiles too wide to the way his front teeth peek from behind his lips when he eats ice cream, every thought led back to Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo emerges from the shower feeling just slightly better than before. At least he got to freshen up. He blow dries his hair and runs a comb through it before mussing it up a bit to look like he wasn't trying too hard. He sees his favorite cologne in his bag and considers it, but would decides it would be too much for a movie night in. He sticks to the original plan and puts on a sleeveless shirt and some sweatpants.

He opens the bathroom door and hears music playing. But, he didn't put on any music before he jumped in the shower. And the TV is off too.

"Hyung!" Minhyuk exclaims. "I tried knocking on your door and texting but you weren't responding. So I got our manager to open the door and I let myself in. Oh, and I got you an iced Americano." Minhyuk nonchalantly gestures to the coffee sitting on the nightstand beside him.

"Minhyuk..." Hyunwoo is so taken back by the boy on his bed scrolling through his ipad. Minhyuk could be so full of surprises but this was something else.

"Come," Minhyuk scoots over on the bed. "I was waiting for you to start watching this drama."

So Hyunwoo does and joins Minhyuk on the same bed. Minhyuk automatically curls up to his side and gives him the ipad to hold, said that he's bigger so it'll be easier for himself to see. Minhyuk taps play and puts his head down on Hyunwoo's chest like he always does, content with the steady rise and fall of his chest. It feels domestic to Hyunwoo -- this whole thing does. Minhyuk waited for him to get out of the shower so he could cuddle up to his side and watch TV together. The thought of it makes him smile. He pets Minhyuk's head, figures he won't mind, and tries to focus on the show. What was the name of this drama again? He couldn't remember.

"Move your finger. It's blocking one of the corners."

Hyunwoo took a breath, two, before moving his finger away from the screen. _So his hand in his hair was okay._ Minhyuk's roots were coming in again. He remembered Minhyuk grumbling to him a while back about having to bleach his hair so often, wishing he could just keep it natural for a while. Truthfully, Hyunwoo preferred it a natural black, but he could see the appeal of blonde.

Minhyuk yawns. "'m tired," he mumbles. Hyunwoo withdraws his hand from his hair and Minhyuk turns over to face him.

"Why'd you stop? It felt nice."

"I thought you might not like it. So..." Hyunwoo trails off.

"I was dozing off, but it felt nice. I liked it." Minhyuk smiles shyly, and Hyunwoo files it away in his mind. Minhyuk didn't usually get shy. This was new.

Hyunwoo hums an affirmative and rubs Minhyuk's scalp again, slow and gentle. The boy's eyes close with the sensation.

"You lent me your pillow you brought on the plane when I fell asleep, right?"

"'Cause you told me you forgot yours. And the airplane pillows are terrible."

Minhyuk's eyes open, and he smiles again at Hyunwoo, whose heart was beating far too fast to be healthy.

"Thanks..." Minhyuk says, and he closes his eyes again.

Hyunwoo wishes, prays, that Minhyuk won't leave his side for this. He gathers courage, leans down and places a kiss on Minhyuk's forehead, tender and fragile.

"I love you."

Minhyuk's eyes open again and Hyunwoo swears he sees the sunrise. He smiles wide, so wide his eye crinkles show. He scrambles to get up and return the kiss properly. Minhyuk kisses Hyunwoo's lips with intensity, warmth, passion, and Hyunwoo definitely saw the sunrise just now.

"I love you too."

The room is quiet again. The screen of the ipad in his lap long forgotten and blank. Minhyuk lay on his chest like he belonged there. And Hyunwoo wouldn't want it any other way.

"Sleep well, Minhyuk."

_(Love you.)_

\---

The next morning, Hyunwoo wakes up alone. He checks his phone, 6:13 am, and sees several new texts. Each text filled with way too many heart emojis.

Good morning, Hyunwoo~~~~ Did you sleep well? Dreamed of me?

I had to pee in the middle of night and I ended up going back to my room so Kihyun wouldn't get lonely >_<

Jooheon must've been wondering why I was with you...

I'll see you later, Hyung~

Oh, and I love you~~~~~


End file.
